Sam the Nanny
by Youtube Slut
Summary: after seven years of not seeing Freddie, Sam Carly see Freddie again, but it is the most unexpected way to find him. Meanwhile Carly is going trough a bad on an off relationship with her ex husbend
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am sick right now, so i am in bed watching iCarly and wrting on my laptop.**

Sam's POV

I went to pick up my twelve year old daughter Julie from middle school. Julie has my curly blond hair, Pete's brown eyes, and she gets her tomboy fation styles from me. My devorce papers went through five years ago. So Pete and I didn't work out that is okay. Just because he got me pregnant went i was sixteen. And because i had sex with Pete, I lost my boyfriend Freddie. Freddie and I were dating but then I cheated on him. Even when we broke up he was still sopprtive and helped Pete and i with julie. I just lost my job about seven months ago. That is okay. At least I have my health, my daughter and my best friend Carly. I really miss Freddie. After He and Carly went off to collage went to collage seven years ago. I never spoke to him again.

I got to the school and Julie was talking to a kid about her age. "Julie!" She looked at me. Then she came to me with the little boy following her. "Hey Julie who is is this man next to you?"

"Mom this is Brighton Sheffield." Julie told me

"Hi Brighton."

"Hey Mrs. Puckett."  
"Please call me Sam." I said.

"Okay Sam." Brighton said. Then a hott guy that looked like he was in his early fifties. "Dad this is Julie my new friend. This is Sam, Julie's mother."

"Hi Sam. You look so frimilar. Are you on the nanny list?"

"Yea. I need a new job."

"I need a new nanny. Come to this address tomorrow and we will talk about getting you a new job."

"Oh my gosh thanks so much sir."

"Please call me Maxwell."

"Okay Maxwell."Julie and I got home i cooked dinner for Julie and Carly. Carly is living with me because her new boyfriend started beating her up, so I took her in.

**The next morning**

"Hey Carly whats up with you?"

"Well today I have to hope to god that Braden isn't there so i get get all my stuff from his house."

"Well you know I can go with you."

"I could always use your tuffness to beat him up. So if he does come home you can be there to help me."

"I would be honored."

"Mom what about your job interview."

"What interview?"

"Oh it's just an interview for a nanny job."

"Can you take me bacause i'm afriad that Braden will come after me."

"No problem." Carly, Julie and I got ready for the interview. We got in the car. We went to Carly's old apartment. Braden got in to the car. "Braden the only way you can be in the car is if you don't touch Carly me and Julie. You touch Julie i will kill you. We drove in silence. We got to the Sheffield house. "Now okay Julie and i are going in the house to do the interview, when i come back i want to see Carly's head still in tacked, and i want no blood in my car, and if you lay one finger on Carly i will know. Now fix your relationship." Julie and i walked up to the door and rang the door bell. When a guy that looked oddly frimliar. "Hi im..." He cut me off.

"Sam its been a long time."

"Who are you?" He chuckled.

"You don't remember me." I shook my head. He grabbed me hand. "Hold on as tight as you can to the back off my shirt." i did what he said. He tried to get out of my grip but I left it on tight. "Sam stop please let go. Sam let go." Then i relized who he was.

"Oh my god, Freddie." i hugged Freddie. I ran to my car, got Carly. "Carly do you reconize him?"

"No she said."

"So Freddie what sre you doing here?" The she plasered a smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh Freddie, it's been to long."

"Yes it has." Then Maxwell came down the stairs. Freddie grabbed my hand. "Come on I want to show you the mantion."

**Carly's POV**

When Freddie grabbed Sam hand, I saw the look in her eyes. That same look when her and Freddie had there second kiss meny years ago. Yes Sam did tell me about there first kiss on the fire escape. So I was standing there when they had there second kiss. It was like she was sixteen again, it was wonderful. "Do they know each other?"

"There old flames sir."

"So who are you?"

"I am Sam and Freddie's best friend Carly Shay, and you know this is Julie."

"So Carly do you need a job?"

"Yes sir."

"How well can you sing and act?"

"Well I acted like I didn't know that Freddie works here. I talk to him twice a week, the reason you reconized her is because of the picture you found in Freddie's room."

"Do you have ESP?"

"No like I said I talk to Freddie twice a week."

"And how about the singing?"

"I wrote a song for my husbend then we devorsed."

"Stay my baby

Stay my baby

Summer love isn't meant to be

And it's only fantasy

That's what everyone's telling me

Stay my baby

Even though it's a little rushed

Let me know that you'll keep in touch

If you don't it'll hurt too much

Stay my baby

Oohooh Tell me right now

Oohooh How it's going down

Everything will be okay

Everything will be alright

I know that it will go my way

If you stay my baby (stay my baby)

I'm never gonna give you up

I'm never gonna have enough

So now 'til forever

Stay my baby (stay my baby)

Now that I've gone back to school

All I do is think of you

Sitting up here in my room

Going crazy

But then you call

Gets me through it all

Every time I hear you say

Stay my baby

Everything will be okay

Everything will be alright

I know that it will go my way

If you stay my baby (stay my baby)

I'm never gonna give you up

I'm never gonna have enough

So now 'til forever

Stay my baby (stay my baby)

Stay my baby -- Stay my baby (Ohoh ohoh)

Stay my baby -- Stay my baby

Tell me right now

How it's going down

Everything will be okay

Everything will be alright

I know that it will go my way

If you stay my baby (stay my baby)

I'm never gonna give you up

I'm never gonna have enough

So now 'til forever

Stay my baby (stay my baby)

Stay my baby (Stay my baby)

Stay my baby (Stay my baby)

Stay my baby

No, I'm never gonna give you up

I'm never gonna have enough

So now 'til forever

Stay my baby

Stay my baby"

"Wow you are an awesome singer."

"Thanks."

"We need your vocals for my next brodway show."

"Wow thanks." Then Sam and Freddie came back.

"Oh my god this place is huge." Sam said.

"Mom come on I want to eat." Julie said.

"Okay well lets see what they have." Julie was happy when she went through the fridge and found the ham. I chuckled.

"She is just like her mother isn't she?" Freddie asked.

"Yea she is." I chuckled. "I live with her so i should know."

"You live with her." I nodded.

"My ex husbend is in the car, so we could work out our problems but I left." Then Braden came up to my put his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Braden what are you doing?"

"I love you and I am sorry for what I did." He kissed my neck. I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Sam the nanny

_"Mom come on I want to eat." Julie said._

_"Okay well lets see what they have." Julie was happy when she went through the fridge and found the ham. I chuckled._

_"She is just like her mother isn't she?" Freddie asked._

_"Yea she is." I chuckled. "I live with her so i should know."_

_"You live with her." I nodded._

_"My ex husbend is in the car, so we could work out our problems but I left." Then Braden came up to my put his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Braden what are you doing?"_

_"I love you and I am sorry for what I did." He kissed my neck. I smiled._

_888888_

Carly's POV

"So do you foregive me?"

"Will you stop hitting me?"

"Yes, i promise to be a better husbend." I smiled.

"Okay I forgive you." He kissed my lips.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too Braden." We hugged.

"So this is your ex husbend?" Freddie asked.

"Oh sorry. Freddie this is Braden, Braden this is Freddie."

"Carly is this an old boyfriend?" Braden asked he looked a little jealous.

"No just an old friend, sweetie." I said. Then Sam came running in.

"I totally love this place." Sam said with all excitement in her voice.

"That's great." Freddie said. The Julie came out with that same face.

"Mom i love this place." Julie said. Freddie laughed.

"Yea so do I sweetie. Come on we have to get your home work done." Julie rolled her eyes.

"Fine mom." They walked away. I couldn't help but notice that Freddie was checking out Sam.

Freddie's POV

When Sam and Julie walked away I tried not to look but I did anyway. I tried to make it so know one notices me staring but i guess Carly did.

"You love Sam!" Carly shouted.

"I do not." I replyed

"Yea you do."

"No even if i did I can't tell her shes over me that's where we are. Were as close as may ever be again." Then I walked away. I walked to my room and got out my iPod turned to my favorite song by Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney. The song is Every Other Weekend

"Every other friday

It's toys and clothes and backpacks

Is everybody in?

Ok lets go see dad

Same time in the same spot

Corner of the same old parking lot

Half the hugs and kisses

There are always sad

We trade a couple words and looks and kids again

Every Other Weekend

Every Other Weekend

Very few exceptions

I pick up the love we made in both my arms

It's movies on the sofa

Grilled cheese and cut the crust off

"But that's not the way mom makes it daddy" breaks my heart

I miss everything I use to have with her again

Every Other Weekend

But I can't tell her I love her

I can't tell him I love him

Cause there's too many questions and ears in the car

So I don't tell him I miss him

I don't tell her I need her

She's(He's) over me, that's where we are

So we're as close as we might ever be again

Every Other Weekend

Every Other Saturday

First thing in the mornin'

I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away

I know why, but I don't know why

We ever let this happen

Filling for forever was a big mistake

There's so much not to do, and all day not to do it in

Every Other Weekend

Every Other Sunday

I empty out my backseat

While my children hug their mother in the parking lot

We don't touch

We don't talk much

Maybe goodbye to each other

Then she drives away with every piece of heart I've got

I reconvince myself we did the right thing

Every Other Weekend

So I can't tell her I love her

I can't tell him I love him

Cause there's too many questions and ears in the car

So I don't tell him I miss him

I don't tell her I need her

She's(He's) over me, that's where we are

So we're as close as we might ever be again

Every Other Weekend

Yeah for fifteen minutes we're a family again

God I wish that he was still with me again

Every Other Weekend"

When the song ended I walked out of the house and walked down the street to Brighton's school. I have to go and get something that Brighton left in there. I work there during the weekends so I have to go there anyway. Man i wish that Sam and I were still together. I pulled something out of my desk. I took a look at it. It was the locket I gave Sam when we started dating. When we had our first kiss as a couple Carly had taken a picture of the kiss. Sam put the picture of our kiss in the locket. When we broke up Sam gave me the locket back, but insted of throwing it out. I kept it with me. I still love her. Carly was right i still love her. Then I heard a knock on the out side door. I looked it was Sam I smiled. I opened the door. "Hey Sam. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." I nodded and let her walk in the school. She was really beautiful.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" I asked as we walked through the memorie filled halls of Ridgeway middle school.

"I want to talk about what happened to us. After you left i never talked to you again until now."

"Well Sam just being around your family made of you Pete and Julie really upset me. I really loved you and just being around made me feel like we could never be the same again. Sam I still love you."

**A/N: Guys i really want reviews. If you have an idea or something just pm me or review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Sam the nanny

_"Well what do you want to talk about?" I asked as we walked through the memorie filled halls of Ridgeway middle school._

_"I want to talk about what happened to us. After you left i never talked to you again until now."_

_"Well Sam just being around your family made of you Pete and Julie really upset me. I really loved you and just being around made me feel like we could never be the same again. Sam I still love you."_

888888

I was shocked I didn't mean to say i love her out loud. I look at Sam she is shocked. "Sam i didn't mean to say that. Sorry I meant for that to come out in one of though's thought bubbles you know like in comics." As I babble on Sam just giggles.

"Freddie. Freddie! Freddie!" She yells to get my attention. "Freddie I still love you to." I smile. Our lips crashed together. Wow. It was like being sixteen again. Her lips are worm and taste like Strawbarry's Sam's favorite fruit. She pulled away, but I didn't want to stop kissing. i wanted to keep going.

"Come on." I said as I directed her to my office.

"Where are we going?"

"To my desk in my office." We got to my office. I opened my desk. I grabbed the locket. "Here this is the locket I ggot you when e started dating the first time." Her face was unreadable.

"You kept the locket?"

"Yea i also kept the picture in it. Everytime I start to miss you i open the locket to see you." I smiled. She started giggleing. "What?" I asked chuckling a little.

"I have an idea. I am really tired of Carly telling me to tell you i still love you. Now my fear of you rejecting me is gone. Also Carly will stop bugging me." I smiled and kissed her again. We started walking and talking on the way back to the house. "Shut up Freddie I talked to rip off last week. He is in jail."

"No he called me two weeks ago he said that he is a police man."

"No he isn't." We walked through the door and Carly was kissing Braden on the couch. Brighton was fighting with his oldder sister Maggie and younger sister Gracey and Sam's daughter Julie. Maxwell was telling the kids to stop fighing. "You rememeber when we faught like that?"

"Yepp. How could i forget? It was the highlight of my life, because no matter what you made tim to insult me."

"Oh by the way I almost forgot Freddork my mom called and told me to tell you to marry me already." I chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yea i was like we aren't dating...Yet." I smiled. "Then she told me to tell you i love you becasue what happened with Pete, she thinks you are the best boyfriend I have ever had." I chuckled.

"You know I agree with her." She giggled and kissed me.

"Of course you do Fredwina." I smiled.

"I missed you annoying nicknames for me."

"Hey you fell in love with me."

"You have no idea." She looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that about two months after we started dating i got this." I pulled out a diamond. It was a ring. "I was going to ask you to marrie me the day you turned eieghteen. Sam when you asked me if I was ready for our first time. i lied and said that I wasn't ready. I really was ready, but I was getting everything perfect for the day when we got married. Then you told me that you were pregnant that is when I cancled everything, but i loved you so much that i help you be a teenage mother. Then when i thought that you didn't need my help anymore I went to collage. When I came back I went to your old apartment thing that you never moved. When I was told you moved I was like 'Oh i will find her one day, because love has it's way of finding you.' And look at this. You and i are back together." She laughed.

"And I couldn't be happier." We kissed again. I couldn't be happier eaither.

**A/N: OMG it is 3:15 in the moring what the hell am i doing up. I will tell you what I am doing up. I am listening to 99.5 the wolff (Country Channel on the radio. It is my favorite station. Right next to Z100. i only listen to Z100 because of John Jay and Rich in the moring. They are so funny.) Texting my bff and typing a story all while feeling so sick it is hard to swallow. My mom said that Thara flu will work on my sore throut. Last year when it hurt, my mom said the same thing and my throut felt better like the next day. So I just took some like an hour ago, now i have to wait. OH MY FAOVRITE SONG JUST CAME ON GOT TO GO BU HAVE FUNN READING MY STORY. PLEASE REVIEW. I REALLY NEED REVIEWS. I AM ON MY WAY BLACK SHELDON. (BTW the song that just came on is just hold on by Black Sheldon)**


End file.
